El diario de Marinette
by TabellaMartem
Summary: Marinette se confesó a Adrien después de los acontecimientos de Frozer, Luka decide conquistar a su amiga Ma-Ma- Marinette...Chat Noir comienza a ver con otros ojos a Marinette y Plagg conspira para que su portador lea cierto diario que le dará respuestas sobre Ladybug
1. Declaración desastrosa

_**Hola a todos... tenia un tiempo sin escribir y esta vez alguien me alentó a por fin subir una de mis historias, de una de mis series favoritas... sin más espero que les guste...**_ **Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**

.

.

.

Esa tarde daban comienzo las vacaciones de verano, Adrien Agreste charlaba en una de las bancas de la escuela con Alya y Nino sobre los días por venir, la cita que había tenido con Kagami, Luka y Marinette y de cómo está última había actuado diferente en la cita.

Algo de ese día le inquietaba, no terminaba de entender que era. Quería a Marinette... Como amiga, pero su amor era irremediablemente para Ladybug.

Alya que ahora le miraba, con esa intensa mirada, de sospecha comenzó a preguntarle.- Oye Adrien, no te parece linda la pareja que hacen Luka y Marinette, se ven tan lindos.

El moreno dió un respingo al escuchar esto de su novia pero le dedicó una sonrisa al entender el punto de ella, y su pregunta había dado el resultado que esperaba pues el rubio se quedó inmóvil, completamente tenso. Aquel día Luka estuvo pegado a ella toda la tarde, el único momento en que podría estar solo con ella, fue a buscarla al sanitario, pero Hawkmoth había akumatizado al instructor de patinaje y el resto era historia. Para cuándo se despidió de Ladybug y volvió Luka estaba tomando la mano de la ojiazul y Kagami estaba buscándolo. El no le desagradaba, pero no le agradaba del todo la forma especial en que trataba a Marinette, y no le gustaba que ella no se lo impidiera, pero, ¿Era normal?.

Lo razonó un momento, claro que era normal, había muchas chicas detrás del músico y no quería que rompiera el corazón de Su A-M-I-G-A, ¿No?, - Creo que no es el tipo de chico con el cual Marinette saldría.

¿Porque no?- respondió Nino- Mari es distraída si pero no creo que no note como la trata Luka.

-En serio, Marinette es muy, muy distraída, está demaciado pendiente del chico que le gusta, seguro no lo nota.- dijo su amiga mientras miraba a Adrien a los ojos, el comentario había Sido una indirecta bastante directa.

-¿A Marinette le gusta alguien?.- preguntaba el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras una extraña sensación le invadía.

\- ¿Es enserio Adrien?- Exclamó la chica con las manos en las Sienes- ha intentado decírtelo todo el año, pero se pone nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa, incluso te envío una carta el día de San Valentín.

\- no, no puedo ser yo. Alya debes estar confundida.

Nino miro a su amigo - Adrien ella no quería que nosotros te contactamos nada pero, no te dabas cuenta. Ella es una chica excelente.

No podía negarlo era lista, linda, desinteresada, siempre ayudaba a los demás y era cierto que no podían hablar bien todo el tiempo. Incluso por la mañana le dijo algo que le había parecido raro y si bien haberlo oído de su boca había Sido satisfactorio estaba pensando en otras cosas y solo atino a pedirle que hablaran de ello más tarde.

Pero esta situación era demasiado para el, empezó a divagar mientras sus amigos reían a carcajadas.- Marinette es muy linda si, y la aprecio mucho pero no sé si podría salir con ella...La veo como mi mejor amiga.

Adrien se quedó en silencio, estaba por continuar cuando vio la cara de sorpresa y angustia de sus amigos y escucho un ruido seco proviniente de la puerta detrás de la banca y volteo. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos celestes que estaban comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, todo pasó muy rápido para que reaccionara.

La chica de las coletas que había dejado caer su mochila por la revelación que acababa de escuchar, solo recogió los que creyó que eran todos sus libros y se despidió.- yo... Yo no debí haber escuchado su conversación chicos, lo siento... Felices vacaciones.- la chica sonrió pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a brotar.

Salió corriendo de la escuela mientras Alya y Nino intentaban alcanzarla.

Adrien por otra parte estaba petrificado, estaba seguro de haber arruinado todo con Marinette. - Todo, ja.- pensaba para si el chico.- la trataste con indiferencia y confesarte que no te interesa y ¿enserio piensas en esto?, Le confestaste que te gustaba otra chica. Si la apreciarás como amiga, te habrías detenido a hablar con ella cuando te dijo que le gustabas, habrías salido corriendo tras ella como Alya... Como Nino... Como Luka...

Mientras miraba al piso reprochandose todo su vista se detuvo en seco... En una libreta de carátula Rosa. Un diario... El diario de Marinette.

.

.

.

E _ **spero que les haya gustado... recuerden dejar review**_. _**es una historia que estaba dudosa de subir, pero ya llevo un tirmpo con la idea ... ya ira tomando forma... besitos**_


	2. El puente de los enamorados

_**...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**_

 _ **Capitulo 2 El puente de los enamorados.**_

Luka Couffaine caminaba pensativo, cruzaba El puente de las Artes, hacía varios días que solo podía pensar en una persona... Claro que tenía sus razones, era preciosa, en varías ocasiones ella había ido a su casa con las otras chicas, por lo cual la veía con regularidad, era muy buena amiga de Julenka, su hermana quién siempre les contaba lo mucho que Marinette la había ayudado en más de una ocasión.

Rose e Iván de igual manera hablaban maravillas de ella. Era presidenta de la clase, ayudaba a los demás con sus deberes, era justa, noble, brillante, fuerte y muy amable.

Incluso era honesta, aquel día que lo invito a salir le aclaro que era una salida amistosa para apoyar a un amigo con la chica que le interesaba.

El acepto porque era una buena forma para acercarse más a la chica que inspiraba cada melodía que salía últimamente de su guitarra.

Aquel día confirmo lo que ya había escuchado por accidente en una ocasión, hablaban del chico del teclado, Adrien Agreste, Marinette estaba enamorada del chico y al parecer el no tenía idea.

Confirmo lo maravillosa que era ella, que el amigo al que quería ayudar aquel día en la pista de patinaje era el, y que estuvo dispuesta a guardar sus sentimientos para que el otro estuviera feliz.

Pero también noto que, al chico le gustaba más que una amiga, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Aquella tarde después del incidente con el instructor de patinaje la alentó para declararse al chico.

Pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que ella se sintiera así por el.

Se sentó un momento en una banca situada cerca de la orilla del puente, saco su guitarra y comenzó a tocar para si. Como si su pensamiento tuviese el poder de invocarla, la vio pasar junto a él, y se dió cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

La preciosa chica de ojos azules se detuvo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de correr tanto, si bien patrullar como Ladybug le había dado una mejor condición física, sin el traje y los poderes que este conlleva era la adolescente de 15 años que tropezaba cada 5 minutos y que se cansaba después de huir a toda velocidad de su mejor amiga y el novio de esta.

Del bolso circular donde tikki siempre iba escondida se dispuso a sacar un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas que de forma traicionera habían comenzado a caer de nueva cuenta, mientras metía la punta de sus dedos que eran abrazados por tikki sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Mari, necesitas ayuda?, ¿alguien te hizo daño?.- las palabras de Luka fueron suficientes para que en su cara apareciera aquella mueca de dolor y las lágrimas brotarán abiertamente.

El chico tomo su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, la llevo a la banca donde el había estado sentado tiempo atrás.

-Segui tu consejo Luka, le dije lo que sentía por el y, el no respondió, le dijo a Alya que solo podía verme como una amiga-. La chica no dejaba de llorar, y el apuesto joven de cabello negro sintió culpa.

Que clase de tonto era aquel chico, ella era perfecta, y si bien no se podía obligar a nadie a querer a otro ser humano por la fuerza, estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso con el.

Tal vez estaba encaprichado con la chica que estuvo aquel día con el pero, si no queria que la chica se ilusionara al menos le hubiese dado una respuesta cuando se confeso.

Luka tomo la mano de Marinette y depósito un tierno beso en esta, con la mano que tenía libre acomodo un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja y está vez depósito un beso en su frente.

Alya y Nino volvían al colegio por sus mochilas, encontrando a Adrien sentado en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado minutos antes, estaba viendo hacia el techo, completamente sonrojado y con una expresión inquieta.

Nino fue el primero en acercarse al lugar. El rubio dió un respingo al sentir el movimiento de la mochila a su lado y lo miro consternado.- ¿La encontraron?, Quiero decir ¿Pudieron hablar con ella?.

La chica de lentes que aún se encontraba un poco lejos le dedicó una mirada con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.- no, y no responde el teléfono, estaba tan triste.- la chica comenzó a sollozar.- ella nunca me hace esto, me preocupa que Hawkmoth pueda akumatizarla.

Adrien y Nino se miraron mutuamente.- Ella me dijo que te lo diría hoy, te estuvo buscando por la mañana Adrien.-sentencio la pelirroja.

Adrien se había vuelto a sumergir en un mar de pensamientos.

Su mente comenzaba a unir cabos sueltos a una velocidad impresionante.

 _ **"Me gustas, pero no como amigo... Bueno no es que seas un mal amigo, yo solo, quiero salir y conocerte más, pero no necesita ser una cita, pero si te quiero como amigo, no solo así esto..."**_

Sus palabras comenzaban a desenredarse de a poco y una sensación de vacío en su estómago llegaba de golpe.

Hawkmoth podía akumatizarla como dijo Alya, y él seguía presa del pánico, de todo lo que había sucedido y seguía sin moverse.

"Solo respondí **hablemos después** " se reprochaba.

Salió de su ensoñación y por fin concreto una frase.-Le diré a gorila que nos lleve a buscarla de acuerdo.

Salieron del colegio y subieron al auto del rubio, que en secreto había ocultado el diario y lo tenía con el.

Marinette aún estaba en shock después de lo pasado esa tarde, tanto con Adrien como con Luka.

Este último, la había llevado de la mano a su casa y se había despedido, pidiéndole que le llamara en caso de sentirse con ganas de llorar nuevamente.

Seguía triste, pero sabía que eso podía ser peligroso. Le aviso a su madre que ya había llegado y subió por algunas cosas a su cuarto.

Subía la escalera cuando Sabine contestó el teléfono.- Cariño, es tu amiga Alya.

-ya voy mamá.- bajo a toda velocidad y tomo el teléfono.

-!MARINETTE DUPAIN- CHENG¡ donde diablos te metiste, porque no respondes el teléfono, estabamos tan preocupados, le pediré a Adrien que me deje en tu casa.

-Estas con el?, tranquila Alya, no te preocupes, Luka me encontró y me trajo a casa, si estoy bien, ya estoy tranquila, no no le pidas a Adrien que baje a disculparse, sinceramente no creo que sea la mejor idea, vas a incomodarlo, Alya por favor no quiero verlo, no quiero comenzar de nuevo, si será mejor que te deje en casa y te encuentro después en el parque, si paso por ti, nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y trato de controlar ese sentimiento, aferrándose a Luka y el beso que le había dado en la frente.

Adrien miraba con ansia a Alya que marcaba por primera vez a casa de Marinette, Al contestarle empezó a lanzarle preguntas, el solo podía pensar en que ella estaba a salvó y había respondido hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-en donde encontraste a Luka Mari, como que te llevo a casa , olvídalo...

Luka había llegado cuando ella lo necesitaba, y el no, y le desagradaba la idea, pero¿Por qué?, No quería saberlo realmente o si.

-Adrien quiere hablarte, que tienes que hablar, pero el, como que no quieres verlo, ok ok, no tienes razón podría ser peligroso...

Y eso le sorprendió, ella no quería hablar con el, y era entendible, pero el sentía la necesidad de estar ahi, de disculparse, y le molestaba que ella no lo quisiera.

Unos minutos después estaba en casa de Alya y al bajar está prosiguió a llevar a Nino a la suya.

Al llegar a la mansión Agreste y después de cenar se encontró solo en su habitación, y Plagg salió de su mochila.

\--chico muero de hambre, tienes un poco de Camembert.

-aqui tienes Plagg.

\- es muy curiosa la forma en que esa chica te describe en su diario.

La curiosidad mató al gato, no paraba de pensar en ello, pues el diario era lo más cercano a la verdad sobre los sentimientos de su amiga que tenía.

-Plagg. No deberias leer eso, debo devolverlo.

-si quisieras hacerlo en verdad se lo habrías dado a tus amigos.

Adrien se debatia sobre lo que creía correcto.

Por una parte, sentía una emoción indescriptible, saber los secretos de Marinette era algo que, por alguna razón le emocionaba, de una forma extraña, pero por otra parte, sabía que estaba mal, el mejor que nadie entendía el valor de un secreto.

Plagg lo analizaba de manera cuidadosa mientras terminaba de engullir aquel trozo de queso apestoso que el chico le había dado.

-Creo que podrías encontrar algo interesante si lo lees.

Plagg al igual que Tikki sabía la verdadera identidad del otro portador, sabía que si Adrien llegaba al fondo de esto sabría quien era Su Lady y sabría que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Plagg flotaba alrededor del rubio, cargando el libro para leerlo, mientras esté intentaba arrebatarselo, cuando alcanzo a Plagg intento hacerlo, el diario salió disparado hacia su cama, abierto en la primera página y comenzó a leer.

.

.

.

 **Espero poder subir dos capítulos mas esta semana... estoy muy emocionada escribiendo el capítulo 4... espero les guste... Besitos.**


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3. Sentimientos confusos**.

 **"Hoy comienza otro año escolar, estaré nuevamente con Chloe Burgois, espero que esté año nos trate mejor que el anterior.**

 **Nathaniel volverá a estar en nuestro grupo igual que Rose.**

 **Se rumora que habrá un modelo en nuestra clase.**

 **Por otro lado Rose me contó que una amiga suya entrará a la escuela, al parecer tocan música juntas, con el hermano de su amiga y otros chicos, me emociona mucho conocerlos** "

Se sentía culpable por invadir la privacidad de su mejor amiga, cerró el diario y lo coloco en la estantería, ya se lo devolvería después.

-Plagg, las garras.- después de haberse transformado en su alter ego salió de casa a dar un paseo por los tejados de París.

Su padre se había ido un parde semanas por negocios y estaría bajo resguardo de Nathalie quien ya lo había visto recostado y se había ido a dormir de igual forma.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a un lugar conocido, donde regularmente visitaba a su princesa y decidió acercase al verla charlando con Alya mientras bebían té.

\- Bien niña, tienes que contarmelo todo, hablaste por fin con Agreste.- la morena inquirió preocupada.

-si.- suspiro la bella ojiazul que ahora se encontraba con el cabello suelto callendo en sus hombros y una pijama de Chat Noir que ella misma había confeccionado.- Ni siquiera me dió una respuesta, y lo entiendo, nunca va a verme de otra forma. Lo dijo solo me ve como amiga, Alya yo... Me había resignado cuando el me dijo que Kagami le gustaba, pero decidí intentarlo de nuevo... ¿Como el, que es tan lindo e inteligente, se fijaría en la torpe Marinette Dupain- Cheng?

El chico estaba sobre su tejado escuchando, se sentía culpable, horriblemente culpable de que ella pensará eso de si.

-Ese chico... Es tonto o que rayos sucede con el.- Alya estaba molesta, lo notaba por el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, algunas veces cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba eso le ocurria.- el no merece que estés así... Por el.

Marinette que hasta ahora se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con el cascabel de peluche de su pijama la miró. La pelirroja la tomo en un abrazo, tratando de calmarla, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sollozaba de manera silenciosa y no podía articular una palabra por el nudo que se había mantenido hasta ahora contenido al fondo de su garganta.

-me basta con ser su amiga Alya, ya no... Ya no voy a intentar nada, todo esto es mi culpa al final. Voy a apoyarlo como lo haría con Nino o a Nathaniel. Al final soy feliz si el lo esta.

Chat Noir que se encontraba en las sombras, y había escuchado la plática de sus amigas sintió que, algo dentro de él se hacía pequeño al escuchar el sollozo de Marinette, y más aún al escuchar que solo quería verlo como amigo, hasta ahora no había reparado en lo que ella le hacía sentir pero, no era igual que con su Lady.

La queria si, pero ese "amor obseso" que no lo dejaba dormir de noche y por el día no salia de su cabeza era de ladybug.

Sin darse cuenta, y sin importar que Alya estuviera ahí salto del tejado a la pequeña terraza en la que de vez en cuando pasaba tiempo charlando con la linda chica de ojos azules, que le recordaba a su Lady.

-Hola princesa, escuché que no te sentías buen hoy.

El héroe de París se inclinó a modo de referencia y beso su mano, mientras Alya tomaba una discreta fotografía y El alter ego de Ladybug se quedaba inmóvil.

Chat Noir y Ella se habían vuelto buenos amigos, en algunas ocasiones incluso se quedaba en la casa de la heroína, ambos se quedaban dormidos jugando algún videojuego o simplemente viendo las estrellas, ahora ella sabía que su amor por Ladybug era sincero, y que esa actitud seductora del felino era parte de la personalidad del chico, que no por eso dejaba de ser tierno, espontáneo y protector.

Y al verlo ahí inclinado ante ella sólo pensaba en lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien tan asombroso como su amigo, tener a alguien así que la amara como el lo hacía.

-Esta noche seré tu vigilante princesa, por si Hawkmoth intenta hacer de las suyas -dijo el gato y se sentó en el barandal mientras Alya arrastraba a Mari a su habitación y se disculpaba con Chat.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tienes una amistad cercana con Chat Noir?.

-Alya, !shhh! Despertarás a mis padres... No te lo dije porque podría ser peligroso.

Mentia, no se lo había dicho, porque ante todo preferia guardar como privadas esas noches que pasaba con el. Ademas de que chat merecía privacidad con o sin el traje... La sentia como una amistad sincera a pesar de que ello la habia puesto de cabeza. Ya no queria a Chat "solo como un amigo" y por eso se habia decidió a confesarse con adrien... quería pensar que se sentia a si porque le resultaban muy parecidos... por qué comenzaba a sentirse con el igual que con Adrien y no quería que nadie lo supiera.

Alya que todo esté tiempo había estado hablando le pregunto-¿Crees que puedada darme una entrevista para el Ladyblog?, por favor, si tú se la pides seguro aceptará.

Chat Noir asomaba su cabeza por la claraboya que permanecía abierta, miraba desolado a su princesa.

-Me quedaré a vigilar toda la noche- le dijo el sin esperar respuesta de la asiática- supongo que puedo responder palgunas preguntas.

Chat se comportaba relajado y coqueto. A Marinette realmente no le molestaba, incluso como Ladybug.

Desde hacía algunos meses no dejaba de hablar de Chat Noir con algunos de sus amigos e incluso se había hecho aquel pijama con temática de su superhéroe gatuno favorito.

Estaba confundida y había optado por tal razón en no darle falsas ilusiones a su querido gato de la mala suerte como Ladybug y tratarlo como su mejor amigo siendo Marinette...

Algo de complicidad había entre ambos, a diferencia de ladybug, con quién el trato era un poco menos cariñoso por la muralla que había levantado entre ambos.

Marinette era dulce con el, veían películas o jugaban alguna partida de sus videojuegos favoritos por las noches cuando el iba a verla, bromeaban e incluso se había enterado de un par de detalles de la vida del rubio, como que estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, que su relación con su padre apenas rozaba lo cordial y que no le gustaba dormir solo en esa gran habitacion, por lo cual salía a sus patrullajes nocturnos hasta un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Había coqueteo por parte del chico y era respondido siempre con sonrojos y tartamudeos de la ojiazul, pero se tenían una confianza increíble.

Incluso, en un álbum de fotos había bastantes selfies graciosas de ambos, haciendo caras raras, comiendo algo o simplemente abrazándose "como amigos".

Alya y el gato iban saliendo en dirección al balcón de la pequeña Marinette, habían acordado que grabarían aquella pequeña entrevista en un punto que no diera pistas de donde se había llevado a cabo, por lo que con una pequeña sábana cubrieron la pared del fondo y comenzo la entrevista...

\- Esta noche en exclusiva para el ladyblog nuestro gatuno Superhéroe, el gran Chat Noir nos dará una breve entrevista. Buenas noches Chat .

-Hola a todos...

La entrevista había durado poco más de una hora y Alya había bajado a la habitación de Marinette a editar el vídeo en cuanto había terminado, dejando así a los héroes de París solos sentados en la tumbona del balcón

-¿Que ocurrió purrrincesa?- lo preguntaba más que nada por cordialidad, porque ya lo sabía, por la plática que estaba teniendo con Alya, porque él era el causante de la situación.

-Pues, yo...- soltó un suspiro intentando deshacerse del nuevo nudo que de pronto sentía en la garganta- yo por fin se lo dije, por fin me confesé al chico que me gusta.

\- ¿Adrien Agreste?, Él es el chico que te gusta cierto.

-¡Cómo lo sabes Chat!, ¿Era tan obvio?.- la chica no recordaba haberle dicho el nombre del joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Yo ehh... Te he visto charlando con el, te pones muy nerviosa cierto, en ocasiones durante mis patrullajes te he visto en la escuela. Jajaja si eso.- el chico intento arreglar la metida de pata que acababa de cometer y no encontró una mejor excusa.

-¿Estas bien Chat?, Bueno, bueno, el punto es que ya me había resignado, el me había dicho que, le gusta otra chica, alguien que está más a su nivel, y de verdad es muy linda, incluso me ayudó a abrir los ojos e intentarlo..., Y luego, este chico que también aprecio mucho me dijo lo mismo, que debía intentarlo, y al final del día nada salió bien, ¿como esperaba que el modelo, el chico perfecto se fijara en una torpe chica soñadora?... Soy patética no... Incluso me aprendí toda su agenda para poder verlo más. Tú me lo recuerdas mucho Chat, en el fondo, y lejos de lo que le exigen, el también es un chico solitario, veia esa sonrisa despreocupada, distinta a la que tiene en la fotos de revistas al escuchar una broma, tan gentil, como alguien que está descubriendo un mundo nuevo, y yo... Yo solo quería...

Adrien, oculto en el traje de Chat Noir había enmudecido, era demasiada información para procesar, apenas reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pues al escuchar a su princesa hablar de esa forma, al verla llorar, al contemplar ese silencioso sollozo y ser golpeado por esa realidad qué por ciego no había podido ver, solo atino a tomarla por la barbilla y depositar un solo y dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios, y susurrarle al oido. -El único con un problema aquí es ese tonto princesa, nadie en esta vida, jamás va a merecer a alguien tan valiente, desinteresada, buena, amable y bella chica. Quien no pueda notar esa perfección tuya, ese brillo deslumbrante que anuncia que llegaste a un lugar es un completo ciego, imbécil que no te merece.

Y la abrazo, y en ese momento se dió cuenta de todos los momentos que debió aprovechar con ella, de todas las cosas que tal vez no podría hacer si ella no lo perdonaba, de todo el tiempo que había perdido buscando el mismo amor que está chica le ofrecía... en alguien más. Se dió cuenta de porque Luka no la dejaría sola jamás, porque esa sensación de calidez que Marinette le proporcionaba también el la sentia, y el no había cometido errores aún...

 **De vuelta súper rápido con otro capítulo... se que edperaban que el leyera el diario de una vez pero creo que la personalidad de Adrien es mas del tipo que tiene límites marcados... pero su personalidad gatuna sucumbe y entra en conflicto... el siguiente capítulo tiene mas Lukanette porque debo decir que es mi ship favorito junto el Marichat. quiero agradecerles mucho por los animos.**

 **Gracias absolutas mafer el panda, Thecrystalflame, zara, Nadira Evans Albarn, Karen Agreste, Manu, Sakurita24, Candia Ciel, Rebeca sz Denebtenoh, Rashell1995, Mizaki Uzumaki, Rossi Uchiha, IMaren, Katsa Graceling y linda.lirba... las amo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme... espero que les guste el cap...**


	4. primeras revelaciones

_**...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**_

 _ **Capitulo**_ **4\. Primeras revelaciones.**

Llevaban un rato abrazados, solo podían escucharse sus pausadas respiraciones y Chat Noir sentia el delgado y frágil cuerpo de Marinette temblando, aún sollozaba, pero aceptaba ese cálido abrazo del chico que, aún ignoraba que era su compañero.

Pudieron quedarse así toda la noche de no ser porque Alya apareció cruzando la claraboya y aclaro la garganta, ambos chicos se soltaron del agarre del otro e intentaron actuar normal, pero era tarde, La chica de lentes ya los había visto y seguro le preguntaría luego a Marinette.

-Chat Noir, las visitas al Ladyblog se irán a las nubes gracias a tu entrevista- dijo Alya al chico de antifaz, haciendo un gracioso movimiento de caderas al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón detras de su oreja.- además mira, mi chica vuelve a sonreír.

Chat Noir tenía un leve sonrojo pero mantenía esa actitud seductora que le caracterizaba, estaba feliz de haber tranquilizado un poco a la ojiazul, pero debía pensar en una forma para acercarse de nuevo a ella como Adrien...

-¡Alya!, Poy... Voy por las rocetas de maíz... Hay que buscar la película, y, emmmm...

-Anda ya, acomodo en un segundo el sitio para el futuro señor Dupain-Cheng.

Chat sonreía, el amor platónico a Ladybug seguía ahí, claro, no iba a olvidarlo de un día a otro, pero estaba convencido de que esté estaba más cerca de la admiración a la chica con poderes, que había accedido a salvar a la ciudad. Marinette en cambio era la heroína del mundo real, la que buscaba justicia para sus iguales, se enfrentaba a bravucones en la escuela y animaba a quien estaba triste, siempre buscando el bien de sus iguales, incluso el de Chloe, que a pesar de haberla tratado mal todo el año fue apoyada por ella cuando sus padres fueron akumatizados , las últimas semanas había estado deprimida y Marinette la invitó a la noria con Alya, Rose, Julenka, Mylène y Alix.

Seguia sumido en esos recuerdos cuando escucho a la chica de lentes hablándole

-Quiero avisarte algo, antes de que pienses siquiera en que ella sea solo una conquista pasajera- decía el alter ego de Rena Rouge con semblante tranquilo pero con una voz demasiado firme y lúgubre- ella es la chica mas linda de la ciudad, es buena con todos y está muy enamorada de ese estúpido modelo, si tú, galanete intentas herirla o lo haces sin querer, si consigues lastimarla aunque no sea tu intención, en ese momento lo último que sabrás es que Rena Rouge hizo realidad la más macabra de tus pesadillas, y nadie más en París, no, en el mundo sabrá que rayos le ocurrió a Chat Noir antes de desaparecer okay.

La chica acababa de hacerle una confesión sobre su identidad como superhéroina, y era obvio que había visto más que el abrazo, él entró en pánico, pero se mostró relajado, era obvio que ella iba a cuidar de su amiga, pero él no quería herirla, le respondió de manera sería y mirándola a los ojos.- es imposible verla como algo pasajero sabes, es la clase de chica que debes tomar en serio, para todo.

Alya palmeo su hombro, había algo en el que en el fondo la hacía confiar en sus palabras.

Marinette estaba poniendo algunas patatas fritas y rocetas de maíz en un par de bowls y llevaba 3 sodas, antes de subir tikki que estaba escondida en la capucha de su pijama la detuvo.

-¿piensas hablar con chat acerca de cómo te has sentidopor el... Cómo Ladybug?-preguntaba su pequeña kwami mientras volaba hasta abrazar su mejilla

-Aun no tikki... Tengo que dejar pasar un tiempo, me gusta estar con el ya sea como Marinette o como Ladybug, Pero no dejaré que piense que se lo digo para usarlo como paño de lágrimas- respondió Marinette mientras Tikki volvía a su escondite.

Camino de vuelta a la habitación, y se encontró con Alta mirando fijamente a Chat, que estaba un tanto nervioso al parecer.

Continuaron hablando los tres y luego comenzaron con su película.

Una película cómica que contaba la travesía de unas amigas que descubrían que el novio de una de ellas era un espía de la CIA y tras su supuesta muerte deciden completar su misión. Al final la protagonista descubre que su novio no había muerto y lo entregan al la agencia...

Durante todo este tiempo Alya y Chat se habían sentado de forma que en el gran tapete blanco de la habitación de la chica asiática ella quedaba enmedio de ambos. Chat de manera casi imperceptible rozaba los dedos de Marinette y le sonreía y Alya la abrazaba justo después de ver el gesto del superhéroe rubio y ella sentía que se había perdido de algo.

Pasadas las horas chat se sentó en el diván mientras que Alya fue vencida por el sueño y se tumbó en la cama de su amiga, que seguía pensativa después de el largo día que había pasado...

Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando Chat despertó de golpe tras casi caer del diván, se había mantenido despierto casi toda la noche en cuclillas sobre el diván hasta que un rato antes sus ojos se habían cerrado.

Escucho una risilla silenciosa mientras terminaba de volver en si, y se topó con esos ojos azules que había mirado sin hablar la mayor parte de la noche.

-Gracias por estar aquí Chat Noir, Pero creo que deberías volver a casa, a descansar un rato.- la pálida piel de su amiga contrastaba de manera brutal con aquellas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su sonrisa era genuina sin embargo.

-Te tomaré la palabra Princesa, me hizo feliz poder cuidarte está noche- se inclinó el atractivo joven y beso su mano- pero volveré esta noche de acuerdo.

Le acompaño al balcón para depedirlo, algo que era ya una especie de tradición para ambos, pero en esta ocasión algo la puso más nerviosa que de costumbre.

El adorado héroe de la chica se acercó acunando su rostro con sus manos, y la miró, había un brillo en sus ojos que le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba en quien lo había visto antes. Era una mezcla extraña de ternura y tristeza, se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios y le susurró...

-te veré esta noche princesa, voy a protegerte siempre.- le dijo el chico que poco a poco había cerrado los ojos.

Marinette de pronto comenzó a temblar de nuevo, su cara se sentía caliente, estaba segura de que era de un color rojo intenso, y simplemente cerró sus ojos, espero el beso que estaba segura que Chat iba a darle en los labios pero su destino no era ese, sintió una leve presión en su nariz, y escucho a Chat extender su bastón e irse.

Ella seguía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y una extraña sensación, que provoco que su corazón se desbocara...

En la embarcación de la familia Couffaine el día comenzaba muy temprano, Anarka siempre había sido así desde antes de conocer al padre de sus amados hijos.

Recorría los camarotes de la embarcación, sabiendo que encontraría a sus hijos despertando, Julenka siempre estaba en su habitación, a pesar de ser tímida con la gente la había ayudado mucho el nuevo colegio al que ambos chicos habían entrado apenas un año atrás, siempre que Anarka quería entrar a su camarote lo hacía, pues entre ellas había mucha confianza, pero últimamente incluso su puerta se había abierto incluso en las noches no ponía seguro ya fuera por un ataque de Akuma o las simples ganas de charlar que de pronto tenían ambos.

Luka en cambio seguía siendo el más reservado, nunca hablaba demasiado y afirmaba que se le daba mal, pero su música expresaba todo su sentir, él era mayor que Julenka por poco más de un año, a pesar de esto el siempre mantenía su puerta abierta todo el tiempo, salvó las noches desde hacía unos meses, ella creía que se debía a la adolescencia, y no se metía con el.

Luka se había mantenido despierto toda la noche, pensando en lo único que podía pensar últimamente, además de su música.

Ella, solo ella le hacía sonreír como bobo, incluso su amiga Leia Noveu lo había notado y se refería a Ella como su _**Kryptonite**_ , El sabía que no le era del todo indiferente y el hecho de que Agreste la hubiera rechazado le daba la esperanza de poder estar con ella, de poder mostrarle lo que sentía y que podrían estar juntos...

-Marinette...-susurro, y se apresuró, hoy la invitaría a salir.

La bella ojiazul solo había podido dormir un par de horas y Alya la había despertado a las siete para vestirse e ir a su casa. Agradeció infinitamente que su amiga no le cuestionara nada acerca de la noche anterior.

Habían terminado su desayuno cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-¡Luka! Que bueno verte- anuncio Sabine que había abierto justo antes de que Marinette bajará la escalera.- Cariño mira quién vino de visita.

Luka había ido en varías ocasiones por y con su hermana por lo que Sabine y Tom lo conocían y lo apreciaban.

-Buen día señora Cheng, disculpe, permitirían que Marinette saliera conmigo hoy, tengo un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones y...- dijo el apuesto azabache mientras la miraba a Ella, a sus ojos azules...

-Claro chicos, diviértanse y no vuelvan tan tarde, los dejo tengo que ayudar a Tom , pasa Luka estás en tu casa.- Dijo la madre de la chica de las coletas mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la panadería.

Alya se asomó un momento para ver que ocurría y escucho la conversación que tuvieron su amiga, la madre de esta y el chico que era obvio que estaba enamorado de Marinette, Le envío un mensaje a Nino pidiéndole comprar boletos para ir al parque de diversiones y colgó , eso sí sería interesante.

Marinette mientras tanto charlaba con Luka y subía la escalera, era una suerte que se hubiese arreglado antes del desayuno, no llevaba sus clásicos pantalones rosados y su chaqueta negra, llevaba una falda plisada de color negro y una blusa blanca con el estampado "Cat lover" y un pequeño gato azul, botas y medias altas, para Luka era adorable.

-Gracias Luka, por lo de ayer, lo de hoy, por estar siempre.- la chica era sincera, incluso antes de acercarse a Chat, Luka había estado apoyándola, desde cosas que no entendía en la escuela a problemas que creía irremediables.

-Lo que sea por ti Ma-Ma-Marinette.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa dulce mientras la detenía por la muñeca y acomodaba un mechón detrás de su oreja, y la habría besado en ese momento pero escucho a alguien aclarar la garganta desde la cocina y volteo intrigado ignorando por un momento el sonrojo que se hacía presente en ambos.

-Luka que bueno verte, saldrán entonces, ¿No? Debo irme, había planeado ir hoy al parque de diversiones con Nino, nos vemos.- La morena se fue y Luka le daba la espalda. Ella desde la escalera le hacía señas A Marinette de aprobación mientras se iba dejándolos solos.

-solo subiré por mi bolso y...-Luka la jalo hacia si abrazándola, con su mano derecha la levantó su rostro y con. La izquierda desató las coletas de la ojiazul.

-no vuelvas a llorar por el Mari... No lo hagas..-su respiración estaba entrecortada, el chico la miraba con una intensidad que nunca había notado que sus ojos azules poseían y ella se puso nerviosa ante el arranque de valor de su amigo.- te vez preciosa con el cabello suelto Ma-Ma-Marinette- le dijo el azabache mientras la soltaba de su abrazo y tomaba ambas manos de la chica para besarlas...- te esperaré abajo.

Al bajar con su bolsita de mano donde llevaba a Tikki y una chaqueta se dispusieron a irse, Luka tomo la mano de la que conocía que era Ladybug y caminaron a la parada de autobuses, donde Nino y Alya estaban abrazados.

Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana y Nathalie había entrado ya a la habitación de Adrien, le aviso que el desayuno estaba listo ya y que su día hoy estaría libre, el chico se había repuesto con las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido y se disponía a salir con Nino con permiso de Nathalie.

Después del desayuno se sento en su escritorio y al bajat la mirada encontró de nuevo el diario abierto justo en la página que hablaba de como le habia dicho a la azabache que quería su consejo para acercarse a Kagami.

 **" _Volvi practicamente a las tres de la mañana, por el incidente con el akuma, mamá me levanto temprano, estuve hablando con Tikki sobre lo confundida que me he sentido hacia el, quiero creer que su parecido con Adrien me descoloca y hace que me sienta nerviosa con el. Al llegar a la escuela me llamo para acercarme, y empezó a hablarme de la chica de cabello oscuro y crei que hablaba de mi, tenia esperanza de que me habia notado y ... tendran una cita mañana en la pista de patinaje. Le conte a las chicas la situación y me animaron a seguir intentando pero, no quiero ilusionarme, el tiene alguien que le gusta y yi quiero que sea feliz. Hable con luka después de eso, parece que para el soy un libro abierto, siempre me hace sentir tan bien, el me gusta , me parece increíble, pero, no de una forma romántica, lo admiro, me gustaría saber que piensa cuando me mira fijamente a los ojos. Lo invite a la pista sera mi pareja y no estare de sujeta velas."_**

-creo que ayer te escuché decir que no estaba bien hacerlo- decia su kwami revoloteando du cabeza, se burlaba con sorna del rubio.

-Plagg por favor, dejame en paz.

Ella debia conocer la identidad de Ladybug y lo dedujo por el nombre del kwami de esta. Cerro el diario meditando si era buena idea leerlo y despues de unos minutos decidió abrirlo de nuevo, esta vez en una página muy interesante,

 _ **"Hoy Chat Noir volvio a mi balcón, regularmente en sus encuentros con Ladybug se muestra como un coqueteo irremediable, hasta cierto punto arrogante pero conmigo habla distinto, siento que es mas sincero, es coqueto si pero debo admitir que me encanta esta faceta suya, es un chico valiente y muy noble y me encanta que sea asi conmigo.**_

 _ **es la clase de chico del que me habria enamorado si no hubiese conocido a Adrien"**_

 _ **"Debo estar demente, hice un diagrama del tamaño de mi cama poniendo horarios de clases, sesión de foto, compromisos y cosas del tipo ire con las chicas mañana para encontrame accidentalmente con el espero funcione, Luka nos escucho y comenzó a reir, lo encontré en la cubierta del barco y me dijo que el sin necesidad de horarios buscaria como encontrarme"**_

 _ **"El akuma nos habia encerrado en una bodega y pudimos escapar, Luka me escondió en su habitación mientras el distraia a Capitana Hard Rock" es super valiente"**_

 _ **"Encontré una pequeña caja de madera..."**_

Plagg estaba seguro de que esta ve leeria el contenido del diario pero lo cerro al último momento.

-No debería, si se entera va a odiarme, y Ladybug También.

-enserio no te das cuenta verdad, necesitas un oculista.

De pronto su teléfono anuncio la entrada de un mensaje y se encontró con la sorpresa más grande y amarga de su día.

 **"Lo siento bro, Alya me está llevando al parque de diversiones, deberías intentar venir, Mari viene con Luka"**

Mari con Luka, Mari con Luka... Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza y un nudo se hizo en su estómago, porque rayos ella estaba con Luka, porque no podía buscarse otra chica, y algo hizo click en su mente..

-Nathalie iré al parque de diversiones.

 **Se que de pronto fallo con los cambios de personaje, espero que este sea mas entendible, ahora si vio algunas pistas, y el proximo capitulo plagg hara de las suyas, espero que mi lukanette no los haya decepcionado, y la proxima habra un poco mas de lukanette.**

 **gracias por apoyarme a todos.. besitos**

 **Las invito también a leer mi fic de Amour Sucre Historia: Gravity**

 **https/s/10395124/1/Gravity**


	5. El error de Chat Noir

...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.

Capitulo _**5\. El error de Chat Noir.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al cabo de veinte minutos bajaban del autobús, la pareja de lentes se adelantó un poco para dar privacidad al joven músico y a su hermosa acompañante, ambos de ojos zafiro.

La chica de lentes arrastraba lejos a su novio Nino, y este a su vez le dedicaba una mirada confundida a su amada, si bien siempre la apoyaba en sus locas ideas estaba un poco descolocado por el hecho de que intuía los sentimientos de su mejor amigo por la joven diseñadora...

-Alya, bombón, no crees que esto está mal- inquirió el moreno mientras acomodaba su gorra- digo apenas ayer Mari se declaró a Adrien. Ella debe estar confundida y triste, no entiendo porque Luka está aquí con ella.

Alya que se había alejado a una distancia razonable de la pareja con su chico y tenía una cara demasiado pensativa se detuvo y volteo a ver a su chico.

-Antes que nada amor, promete que no vas a gritar con lo que voy a decirte y debes entender que Mari no viene en una cita romántica con Luka... Al menos ella así lo cree...

La morena comenzó a relatar a su chico todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior, hasta la llegada de Luka, lo que Julenka le había comentado días antes sobre los sentimientos de su hermano por la joven de cabello negro con reflejos Azules, Nino solo escuchaba y asentía... Iba a apoyarla de cualquier forma, pero sabía que debía decirle lo que el había hecho...

-bombon, puede que le avisará a Adrien que veníamos para acá, y... Creo que está por llegar.- mencionaba el de lentes rascando de nuevo su cabeza- pensé que debía saberlo.

-lo se- comento el alter ego de Rena Rouge restándole importancia- es tiempo de que el tonto rubio se de cuenta de lo que puede perder. Además Nino... No sabes ocultarme cosas.

-pero tengo secretos bombón, que te impactarian.-comento el chico de forma socarrona.

Alya se acercó a su novio y susurro cerca de su cuello-¿como que eres Carapace?... Mi tercer ojo cariño- dijo ante la mirada atónita de su pareja mientras se alejaba.

Nino camino detrás de ella hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

Los chicos de mirada Celeste caminaban hombro con hombro, la chica seguía con esa mirada melancólica pero le animaba bastante que su buen amigo se preocupara por ella...

Luka siempre parecía tener respuestas para ella y despertaba una calidez que no sabía cómo explicar, le tranqulizaba su voz, su música la relajaba y se planteaba que hubiera pasado si el estuviese en el lugar del modelo.

-El día que te ví por primera vez llevabas el cabello suelto, ibas en el primer año del colegio, aquel día llevabas unos pantalones rosas... Y me sonreíste.- el más alto de pronto se sintió nervioso... Eso jamás se lo había dicho.-estabas charlando con Rose, y yo pasé a saludarla.

Marinette recordaba aquel día, había usado el cabello suelto casi toda la vida pero siempre corto, en aquel momento su cabello quedaba debajo de sus hombros y le gustaba como se veía, ese día llegó temprano al colegio, se encontró con Rose en la entrada, era un gusto ver a su amiga a quien conocía del jardín de infantes y comenzaron a charlar acerca de las cosas nuevas que verían ese año, en ese momento un atractivo chico de unos 14 años se acercó a ellas y saludo a la pequeña Rose... Marinette lo analizo, era un joven muy atractivo... El cabello era casi por completo negro, exceptuando las puntas que destellaban de un color turquesa, demasiado parecido al de los ojos que se habían fijado en ella, su cara era muy linda, la nariz pequeña y respingada y su mandíbula que comenzaba a obtener esa anchura un poco afilada al final, era más alto que ella, y además era fan de Jagged Stone...

De pronto Rose se acercó junto al chico hasta volver con ella _ **..."Luka ella es mi amiga Marinette".**_.. La chica Tomo la mano que esté le ofrecía y se presentó con el ahora apodo que tenía... Ma-Ma-Marinette...el chico le sonreía y al ver éste gesto no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo...

-Tu te has vuelto más alto, no imaginas mi sorpresa al encontrarte hace un año en el patio de la escuela.- la chica le respondió a su acompañante mientras le sonreía- me da mucha tristeza que esté curso entraras al instituto.- la chica hizo un mohin.

Luka tomo su mano y detuvo su andar... Cosa que sorprendió a Marinette, este la abrazo de nuevo y susurro en su oído...- yo voy a extrañarte aún más, no tolero la idea de verte aún menos que antes- dijo este mientras suspiraba. Se había alejado un poco de su cara pero de inmediato volvió a acercarse... A besarla mientras apreciaba las tonalidades de rojo en su cara...

Adrien había llegado al parque de diversiones, seguido de lejos por Gorila cuyo disfraz eran unos lentes oscuros y un gorro con forma de elefante... Adrien a petición de Nathalie había ido completamente vestido de negro, usando la capucha de su chaqueta y unos lentes oscuros, había caminado unos minutos buscando a _**"su amiga"**_ cuando vio algo que lo puso colérico... Luka había besado a Marinette, está, roja como un tomate se disculpó y corrió hacia el sanitario. Luka se había quedado detenido por un momento analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras tocaba sus labios... _**"Ella me ama a mi idiota"**_ ... Pensó el rubio que hasta ahora había notado el dolor de su mandíbula.

Segundos después de eso el camino de forma discreta para alcanzar a la chica que estaba escondida en el baño.

-¿Qué voy a decir Plagg?- cuestionaba el modelo al ser mágico que le acompañaba- a ver, llegaré y le diré _**"Hola Marinette, soy El imbécil que te ha rechazado innumerables veces mandándote a la Friendzone, estaba espiandote por celos y Vi como ese idiota te besaba... ¿Te encuentras bien?"**_ \- dijo el rubio en tono sarcástico mientras veía al kwami que se burlaba de el...

-No entiendo porque todos mis portadores se complican de esta forma. Te ayudaré un poco chico- dijo el pequeño gato mágico mientras atravesaba la pared para entrar al sanitario de chicas...

Marinette estaba roja como un tomate, después de todo Luka la había besado y Ella en lugar de haberle dicho algo hizo lo mismo que Adrien... Salió del lugar sin hablar con el... Decidida estaba por salir de aquel sitio cuando vio entrar a un pequeño Kwami negro...

-hola my lady- hizo una reverencia el diminuto y tierno dios de la destrucción, mientras la chica, inquieta volteaba hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la veía...- no te preocupes me asegure de que nadie estuviera dentro.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Chat está aquí... ¿Sabe que soy Ladybug?- la ojiazul había entrado en pánico- ¿vio lo que pasó con Luka?

\- Tranquila my lady... No sabe tu secreto, pero si te vio con ese tipo menos atractivo y está molesto... Esperando fuera de aquí...- dijo el Kwami de la destrucción mirando con una sonrisa a Marinette- ahora me voy será tu tarea buscarlo.

Adrien que continuaba fuera del baño de chicas decidió entrar, justo en el momento en que Marinette salía de ahí, chocaron y el chico casi pierde su disfraz. Al levantarse solo comenzó a reclamar a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí con Luka?, No estabas muy dolida anoche por lo de Adrien Agreste- Reclamaba colérico el rubio detrás de los lentes oscuros y la capucha - tan fácil te olvidas de eso o de lo que pasó aboche- no era eso lo que quería decirle, eran sus celos hablando y la chica estaba pasada en su sitio.

-¿Chat eres tú?, No es lo que crees, yo no...-la chica estaba aterrada, no había planeado besar a Luka, no había planeado salir con él y no quería que "su gatito" como le llamaba pensará mal, porque no iba a negar que creía estar enamorada de él y también del modelo, pero era cierto que hasta ese momento no habia pensado realmente en salir con el músico.

-No mientas Marinette lo ví todo... Y yo que venía a buscarte.- el rubio era amable, nunca se había cabreado con nadie a tal grado, y esa sensación, los celos era como un trago de hiel que quemaba su garganta y hacia que escupiera molestó esas palabras que realmente no deseaba decir.- fue estúpido, también a él le declararse tus sentimientos, y si tampoco funcionaba esperabas que tú buen amigo Chat Noir te buscará por la noche y te hiciera sentir mejor ¿No? Vaya chica.

-Chat, yo no... Yo no sabía de los sentimientos de Luka tienes que creerme..- la chica intentaba tomar su mano y el la rechazaba, la pequeña kwami moteada eetaba atonita,no podia salir era obvio pero sabia que todo era un malentendido- chat escúchame.

-No sé que pensaba, ni porque razón te reclamo. Tú y yo solo somos amigos- espeto esas últimas palabras de la forma más hiriente que pudo, inconscientemente sabía que eso era lo que la había lastimado de parte de Adrien el día anterior y lo había dicho a propósito, era la furia hablando por el, esa mañana también se había enterado de que Chat Noir despertaba sentimientos en ella y todo esto mezclado a la molestia de ver que otro Chico la besara desató el desastre.- después de todo yo amo a Ladybug.

-Entonces besarme ayer fue uno de tus juegos, un coqueteo más, ¿solo somos amigos?, Si me sentía confundida, pero no por Luka, gato idiota.

La ojiazul salió corriendo tras terminar su frase, un par de lágrimas traicionera habían rodado por su mejilla pero no iba a detenerse ahora, le daría la oportunidad a un chico que, realmente la quería, aceptaría salir con Luka.

Plagg volaba entre la gente, buscando la forma de ayudar a su portador, y vio corriendo a la chica, detrás de ella, salió el joven rubio, y al ver la situación, se apresuró a acercarse.

Invoco su cataclismo y con la diminuta uña tocó el piso por el cual estaba próxima a pasar la portadora del miraculous de la creación, creando un socavon esperando que su portador la salvará de la caida.

La chica estuvo a punto de caer, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeandola, segunda de la dura caída. Cuando abrió los ojos Luka estaba abrazándola, y el alter-ego de Chat Noir, miraba desde lejos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les guste, ciertamente me gusta pensar que Adrien es muy temperamental, en su faceta como Chat Noir, en esta ocasión esto le lleva a cometer un error garrafal y lastima a Marinette a pesar de no querer hacerlo.**_

 _ **En el proximo capítulo Chat se enterara de la verdad sobre ladybug ... y tengo otra sorpresa brutal...**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora en cuanto a la actualización, ahora mismo el trabajo me permite solo escribir un capítulo pero si puedo subir mas lo hare ...besitos**_


	6. Lo que el no había notado

_**...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**_

 **Capítulo 6. Lo que él no había notado**.

Estaba sentado en el borde de su cama recapitulando ese día. Gorila lo había llevado a casa después de una serie de accidentes que le habían ocurrido a una chica en el parque de diversiones, comenzando por un extraño socavon que apareció de la nada, la caída de una lámpara que casi golpea su cabeza, la banca donde su acompañante estaba sentado que depronto se rompió y lo hizo caer...

Adrien estaba completamente solo ahora, Nathalie ya debía estar durmiendo en ese momento y ahora Plagg volaba a su alrededor- en serio chico, eres muy torpe, primero la rechazas, la besas, la sigues, la insultas y no alcanzas a salvarla en todas las oportunidades que yo amablemente te brinde- dijo el Kwami negro a su portador con un gesto de falsa indignación- al menos pude ver a mi azuquita- dijo divertido mientras volaba al plato con Camembert que estaba en el escritorio.

Adrien no había dicho nada desde que llegaron, sus celos le habían llevado a cometer la idiotez más grande y ahora no podría repararlo de ninguna manera, se mantenía mirando un punto en el piso cuando Plagg volvió a acercarle una libreta rosa- es hora de que leas esto.

Adrien abrió aquella libreta, comenzando a leer su contenido, esta vez sin detenerse.

 _ **"Adrien Agreste me explico el asunto de la goma de mascar en el asiento, parece que además de ser el "súper guapo e interesante modelo amigo de Chloe Burgois" es un chico atento y amable, hoy olvidé llevar sombrilla y comenzó a llover. Después de explicarme lo que realmente había ocurrido, me dió la suya y cuando quise agradecerle está se cerró en mi cabeza... Me persigue la mala suerte"**_

Adrien recordaba aquel día y la extraña sensación de que acababa de perder algo importante le volvía a embargar.

 _ **"Hawkmoth akumatizo a Nathaniel, Chloe Burgois lo molestó por la mañana diciendo que estaba enamorado de mi. Evilustrator me invitó a una cita, discutí con Sabrina y Chat Noir vino a casa. Me pidió ayuda para atrapar a evilustrator y comenzó de nuevo con sus chistes de gatos, es un coqueto empedernido, pero no puedo decir que eso me moleste, es parte de su encanto.**_

 _ **El plan fallo y Chat se fue tras el, después de transformarme, Ladybug lo alcanzó en el hotel Le Grand París para terminar con el trabajo y derrotar a Hawkmoth"**_

Había partes que no entendía en ese diario, o más bien se negaba a entenderlas hasta que llegó a una página del diario que esclareció todo para el.

 _ **" Hoy tuve tanto miedo... Chat casi desaparece por mi culpa. Hoy akumatizaron a Alix, justo cuando estaba compitiendo con Kim, absorbía la energía de las personas, y Chat Noir see sacrificó para que no me pasará nada... Bueno para que no le pasará nada a ladybug... Después de un viaje en el tiempo que nadie creería y una pelea de dos Ladybug y un Chat Noir contra dos quiebra-tiempo pude regresar todo a la normalidad y fue como si nunca se hubiese ido. No sé qué sería de mí sin Chat... Despierta en mi eso, me hace sentir tan tranquila, confío en el como Ladybug y me he acercado a él en mi identidad civil. A pesar de esto me juro a mi misma que a pesar de mi duda inicial, haber recibido el prodigio de la creación, conocer a Tikki y ser la heroína de París me ha hecho bastante feliz, he hecho amigos muy buenos y jamás mientras pueda les pasará nada."**_

La información era procesada por el rubio a velocidad luz, era como si la pieza faltante de aquel puzzle que era su vida desde la llegada de su prodigio de pronto se hubiese materializado, llenando los espacios vacíos.

Marinette era Ladybug, se había enamorado de ambas al igual que ella se había enamorado de sus facetas, y de igual manera la había rechazado en ambas situaciones, había roto su corazón dos veces en menos de dos días, y le había dejado el camino libre al músico que empezaba a aborrecer.

Siguió leyendo aquel diario que parecía llenar sus huecos mentales, mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

 _ **"El señor Damocles quería ser un súper héroe, nos metimos en un embrollo y Hawkmoth casi descubre nuestras identidades. Salimos del embrollo gracias a que le entregamos al búho negro réplicas de nuestros prodigios, en el tiempo que estuvimos sin la transformación me ví tentada a abrir los ojos y descubrir quién era mi compañero, pero no lo hice, confío en que él no hizo lo que yo pensaba hacer... Debo decir que creo que me he enamorado de dos chicos maravillosos, debo sonar como una loca diciendo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento muy confundida respecto a Chat Noir, no puedo olvidar aquel beso... El amor vence cualquier mal... Sin embargo no puedo darle esperanza, sería cruel de mi parte, además del hecho de que el solo ama la parte valiente de mi persona, como todos solo ama a Ladybug..."**_

Seguía leyendo aquel diario, hojas salteadas, partes que solo le confirmaban el remedo de idiota que había sido con ella.

 _ **"Ayer fue cumpleaños de Adrien, había escrito mucho unas semanas atrás sobre esto, le dejé una bufanda, con una tarjeta firmada por mi, al llegar descubrí que el pensaba que se la había dado su padre, se veía tan feliz que no pude decirle la verdad... Por otra parte me enteré de que el cumpleaños de mi gatito preferido es el mismo día, no había hecho nada para el y me sentí terrible... Le horneare unas galletas como Ladybug y si puedo verlo después como Marinette let entregaré la chaqueta de cuero que he estado confeccionando para sus patrullajes. Dos de mis personas favoritas celebran su cumpleaños el mismo día, ni yo me lo creo."**_

-Parece que ambos eran igual de ciegos-El Kwami de la destrucción flotaba a su alrededor, devorando un trozo de Camembert mientras se reia- Ella es tu alma gemela chico, desde siempre han estado conectados, todas sus vidas han hecho cosas bastante similares pero en esta ocasión tu cometiste el error más estúpido que he visto.

Silencio, el chico solo habría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada, ¿almas gemelas y vidas pasadas? Estaba seguro de que sería verdad, nunca refutaria algo dicho por el kwami que siempre le acompañaba, pero la sola idea le llenaba el alma de un desasosiego indescriptible, porque recuperarla si eso era posible sería una misión casi imposible.

Marinette bajaba del autobús con una expresión bastante desolada, ¿Como su día había terminado de esta manera? Alya la miraba curiosa, ya hablaría después con ella para enterarse, está se fue con Nino y la dejo a solas con el atractivo joven de mirada marina.

-Marinette yo...- el chico se había detenido, la tarde de cita que el había planeado no salió como esperaba, si había pasado un buen rato con ella en el parque después de aquellos extraños incidentes, y aquel beso que le había dado a la dueña de esos ojos de cielo le había llevado a la gloria, pero sentía que debía hablar con ella porque todo el día una sombra nostálgica empañó sus ojos y le daba mala espina- creo que debemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy, yo estoy enamorado de ti...- le dijo en un tono más duro del que pretendía, intentó suavizar sus palabras después.- se que tú estás triste por lo pasado- el chico notaba la expresión de la chica, como si hubiese recordado algo que quería olvidar- pero de verdad quiero estar contigo, lo que te dije por la tarde es verdad, no sé qué haré sin ver tus hermosos ojos azules todos los días, por eso te pido que me des una oportunidad...- el chico por fin le confesaba a su Kryptonite la verdad y se sentía muy mareado, como si el mundo hubiese comenzado a girar y el siguiera estático, parado en el parque tomando la mano de la hermosa azabache de ojos grandes que le miraba casi sin respirar.

Luka yo...-habia comenzado ella- no quiero lastimarte, acaban de romperme el corazón, sería injusto para ti, si yo ahora mismo te dijera que quiero salir contigo...- el chico empezaba a sentir su derrota, incluso antes de empezar a pelear por ellapero sus palabras seguían fluyendo y a pesar de que le estaba hablando claro esa última frase que soltó le dió esperanza.- pero podemos salir como amigos y conocernos más, no te prometo nada, y no quiero lastimarte... Solo te pido más tiempo para conocerte.- el chico sonreía era el más feliz del mundo, besaba sus manos y colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la chica...

Camino hasta dejarla en la entrada de su casa, despidiéndose también de sus padres.

Caminaba de vuelta a la embarcación de su madre cuando una sombra cayó delante de él, reconoció de inmediato al héroe de temática gatuna y le miró intrigado.- ¿en que puedo ayudarte Chat Noir?, ¿Hay algún Akumatizado por aqui?-Luka hablaba tranquilo mirando los rasgos del chico y en su mente lo comparaba con el amable tecladista del que la chica que le robaba el sueño estaba enamorada, recordaba habr visto una teoría sobre las identidades de los héroes, y aquel dia en la pista, el como desaparecio misteriosamente, unió los cabos sueltos y descubrió la identidad del héroe.

-No hay akumatizados Luka, vengo a hablar de un tema más importante, Marinette Dupain-Cheng en específico, alejate de ella.- espeto el de ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente pero haciendo puño la mano de la que salía el poder de su miraculous- ella esta enamorada de m... Alguien más.

-Ya la lastimaste suficiente ¿No Agreste?- sus palabras sonaron demasiado rudas... Pero no iba a retractarse- Acaso descubriste que ella es genial, que es la chica más maravillosa y quieres enmendar tu error... O solo la buscas porque descubriste su secreto.

Luka había puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa y el rubio estaba atónito, como podía saber el el secreto mejor guardado de la chica... Acaso ella se lo había dicho... Y más importante ¿Cómo diablos había descubierto su identidad?, Como si estuviera leyendo su mente el de cabello azabache respondió - la he visto desde hace algún tiempo, antes de que se volviera la super heroína de París, ella siempre fue perfección. Tú eres demasiado ciego si no lo notaste en cuanto la visite por primera vez. Te ví hoy en el parque de diversiones- decía relajado con un movimiento de su mano restando importancia al asunto... -el resto fue unir cabos sueltos ...

En algún lugar del Tíbet Gabriel Agreste se encontraba con el Maestro Fu, se encontraban frente a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de perfecta cabellera negra, ojos verde aceituna y labios gruesos pintados de carmín.

-Maestro Fu- se dirigió al hombre mayor- es un placer verlo otra vez.

-Dianne necesito acceder a los libros más antiguos, sobre maldiciones demoniacas, este hombre ha perdido a su esposa por una de ellas y me temo que **"eso está comenzando"...**

 _ **Se lo que dije en el cap anterior pero...hoy tuve un rato libre y ya estaba por la mitad del capítulo y pense ¿porque no?. a partir de aqui se notarán mas cambios en la historia original, y preparense que esto se va a poner raro**_ **ElizabethMalfoy, Manu, Rebeca sz princesssakurita13, mientras escribía el capítulo anterior, justo la parte del reclamo de Adrien/Chat Noir en mi cabeza imaginaba a Calamardo gritándole "Esponja enloqueciste" jajajaja también fue inspirado en una discusión con un tipo que me rompió el corazón...**

 **Ya comence con el epi 7 y estoy adelantando un poco para comenzar cin otra idea que surgio en estos días... espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con sugerencias, quejas. Me despido por hoy... besitos.**


	7. La decisión

_**Hola hermosas criaturas que gustan quemar sus ojitos preciosos leyendo mi amado fic... respondere algunae cosas el dia de hoy.**_ _ **Primero que nada una disculpa por la demora, este capítulo lo habia terminado hace poco, pero un problema con mi telefono me hizo postergar un poco la actualización.**_

 **Junengrey: Gracias y bienvenid@...**

 _ **Manu: estoy escribiendo una serie de one-shots navideños, con mis parejas favoritas... y habra bastante de la hermosa pareja que hacen Chloe y Nathaniel...**_

 _ **4ndr3w: se que es un poco confuso, pero hay un capítulo especial que estoy terminando de escribir, que despejara algunas dudas.**_

 _ **Mafer el panda: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto jejeje...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto y me animan a seguir, a los que tienen alguna observación y a quienes no les parece bueno.. mil gracias, ne ayudan a mejorar con cada comentario.**_

 _ **este capítulo, solo ve por un momento la "perspectiva de Marinette/Ladybug, espero les guste... sin más..**_

 _ **...Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc... creo esto por mera diversion para fans de la serie.**_

 _ **Capitulo**_ _ **7 La decisión, las guardianas**_.

La nueva decision de Marinette estaba tomada, se daría la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Luka. Desde aquella tarde en el parque de diversiones, la pequeña puerta que daba a su balcón había permanecido cerrada y no sabía realmente si Chat Noir no había querido visitarla por su molestia por el beso de Luka o no entraba por qué ella estaba molesta. Claro que lo estaba, pero una cosa era molestarse por haber Sido rechazada de esa forma y otra perder a su buen amigo, porque fuera de la situación sentimental, ella apreciaba al felino.

Aquel día en específico había hecho un rondín por la ciudad, le parecía realmente extraño que, no hubiese un solo akumatizado desde hacía casi dos semanas, de nueva cuenta saltaba, dentro del traje de ladybug, con ayuda de su yoyo a través de los tejados hasta que llegó a la torre Eiffel, se detuvo un momento, sentándose en el borde, en el que ocasionalmente se detenía a charlar con Chat Noir...

-Donde estás gato tonto- suspiraba la chica de traje moteado mientras miraba la bella ciudad del amor.

Las últimas semanas, con casi dos o tres días de diferencia había salido con Alya, Luka y Nino, en ocasiones iban algunos otros chicos de la clase y algunos amigos de Luka también, pero aún así había algo que la hacia sentir vacía, esperaba encontrar al chico de ojos verdes, al galán felino porque sabía que debía arreglarse con el.

Los últimos días Adrien Agreste se había recluido en su habitación mientras tenía horas libres, siempre revisando sus redes sociales desde el Smart phone que Nathalie le había comprado para mantenerlo comunicado en cualquier situación. Su humor que era malo, empeoraba cada vez que Aly_Césaire, el nombre que su amiga tenía en Instagram subía una fotografía. Las últimas dos semanas había parecido que ella tenía algo en su contra- "imposible"-penso, obviamente ella no sabía lo que había pasado en el parque de diversiones con la dulce Marinette, porque eso implicaría que ella conociera su secreto, y no era así, estaba seguro de que el único que lo sabía era Couffaine, y se estaba aprovechando de su discusión con la chica para acercarse a ella, pues en el perfil de Instagram de su amiga Alya habían al menos unas cincuenta fotos de ella y su novio, enfocando como fondo a Luka Couffaine mirando a la joven euroasiatica mientras ella estaba distraída o haciendo alguna expresión graciosa para la camara, todas etiquetando a Nette_Dupain_cheng y Couff.aineLuka, cosa que siempre le irritaba a sobremanera. Aquella tarde en específico, había subido una fotografía, solo una con un texto "La mejor chica de París, nuestra Ladybug de la vida real, gracias por ser mi amiga chica" en esta foto estaba ella, con el cabello suelto, cayendo en ligeras ondas sobre sus hombros descubiertos, una blusa strapless negra de manga larga con motas rojas en las mangas de esta, unos Jeans ajustados, seguramente hechos por ella y en su cuello aquel colgante que Chat Noir le había regalado luego de su cumpleaños, una pequeña huella de gato, en la foto ella estaba sentada en una banca en el puente de las artes charlando con el estúpido músico que ahora sabía que era su rival de amores, mientras él le sonreía plenamente y ella le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

Durante las madrugadas hacia sus patrullajes, siempre volviendo a aquel balcón en el que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la joven diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sin atreverse a tocar la puerta de la claraboya que entraba a la habitación de su princesa, y siempre dándose vuelta y saltando hasta alejarse, aquella noche, decidió salir un poco antes de su hora habitual y después de la rutina que se había hecho casi un ritual las últimas semanas llegó al balcón que tanto le revolvía las ideas, notando que en esta ocasión la claraboya se mantenía abierta, asomó su cabeza y al no ver a nadie decidió buscar a la ojiazul en la ciudad, debía estar transformada en Ladybug.

Después de un rato saltando por tejados llegó al lugar donde se reunía con su lady, tenía que encontrarse pronto con ella, pues no soportaría sin verla el próximo mes, debía arreglar las cosas con Marinette y conseguír, si era posible que le diera oportunidad de enmendar su error, porque de seguir así solo estaría dando oportunidades a Luka de conquistar a"su Lady" y ahí sí que habría problemas, porque él se había enamorado de ella en todos los aspectos comenzando por la tímida diseñadora.

La vio sentada, mirando la nada y sintió una emoción indescriptible, tenía que hacerlo, iba a hacerlo y estaba seguro de que si le explicaba que el sabía la verdad ella entenderia, se acercó aún con las ideas formando una tormenta en su mente y solo atino a saludarla- buenas noches my lady- sonrió con galanteria- ¿dando un paseo sin mi?.

Ladybug sonrió sin mirarlo, mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado, pero el dolor que causaron sus palabras aquel día seguía presente- Chat, hay que poner límites en esto- dijo la chica con voz dulce pero firme- de verdad te aprecio, y podemos ser amigos pero- su voz se cortaba por el nudo que crecía en su gargantaal- por favor, no más coqueteos, no intentes esto de nuevo, no soy como las demás chicas sabes, me molesta que pienses que voy a caer con lo mismo que le dices a todas.- la chica suspiro pesadamente, estaba convencida de que el chico borra así con todas, pues a Alya, incluso cuando se transformaba en Rena Rouge, a Queen Bee Aka Chloe Burgois y otras chicas conocidas las trataba solo con respeto, bromeaba de vez en vez pero siempre de manera fraterna, y había llegado a la conclusión de, que le gustaban las chicas de cabello oscuro, las pecas o los ojos azules, y había algunas chicas que cumplían perfecto con eso, y se quería hacer creer que el héroe era igual con las chicas que cumplían con el perfil.

-My Lady, yo...- El rubio entendía, la había lastimado, le dijo que sólo amaba a la chica del traje rojo aún cuando ella se abrió con el, cuando el ya sabía que la chica tenía sentimientos por el, la había perdido, lo sabia- está bien Ladybug, solo amigos... Por ahora.

El de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado, mirando en la misma dirección que la chica, una ciudad iluminada, muy hermosa, que sólo ellos veían de esa forma, juntos.

La chica comenzó a reír en silencio, y el la miró de forma curiosa- me declare al chico que me gusta y no me respondió... Y también, una persona muy especial para mí se molestó mucho conmigo por un malentendido yo...- la heroína nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable frente a su compañero de batallas, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, junto a él, recargando la cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba.

Pasados un par de minutos ladybug se despidió y salió del lugar, saltando por los tejados.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde su llegada a aquel recinto en el Tíbet, el maestro Fu había descubierto la identidad de Hawkmoth, y tras esto había tenido una pelea con el villano de París, el maestro Fu, a pesar de parecer un anciano dócil sabía técnicas de combate que alguien como Gabriel Agreste jamás había visto en la vida, dándole un golpe que termino de forma inmediata con la transformación del diseñador, aquel día Fue le explicó a Gabriel que a pesar de lo que el pudiera pensar el poder combinado de los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción no eran del todo necesarios para lograr su cometido... Traelr a Emilie de vuelta.

-Los miraculous son necesarios para estabilizar el equilibrio del mundo.-comenzaba a hablar con el diseñador el anciano maestro- en momentos desastrosos como este necesitamos unirnos con los portadores actuales, encontrar nuevos portadores y además ayudar a tu esposa Gabriel, después de todo ella debe decidir si luchar con el poder del miraculous o cederlo a alguien más.

Gabriel no entendía del todo a pesar de que el era la segunda persona con más conocimientos sobre los miraculous después del viejo maestro.

Llevaban dos semanas en aquel recinto, una especie de biblioteca secreta, todo el mundo ahí utilizaba una clase de objetos, parecidos a los miraculous, pero no eran de igual poder. Fue le explicó que, el era el último guardian de los secretos de Los miraculous si, pero aquel lugar por separado, tenía su propia protección, ya que según sus palabras, si alguno de aquellos documentos caía en manos equivocadas podría desembocar el fin del mundo tal cual el lo conocía.- No entiendo, creí que usted era el último guardian, estás personas, sin embargo protegen este sitio, y esos extraños miraculous, necesito saber qué son- Gabriel, tenía mal carácter, le irritaba bastante no saber a ciencia cierta que ocurría.

-Estas personas- comenzó el guardián- no tienen acceso al conocimiento que está en estos documentos.- le respondía de forma seria- en este punto se que ya no te sorprende ver magia, monstruos, planos diferentes- el maestro Fu cerraba el libro delante de ellos y se frotaba el puente de la nariz- nuestra realidad está compuesta por diferentes planos dimensionales Gabriel, donde no solo habitamos nosotros, los avistamientos de fantasmas, cosas que desaparecen, voces como susurros que se perciben, no son mera casualidad- el maestro Fu comenzó a mover sus manos de diversas formas frente a Agreste en un lenguaje que este jamás había escuchado, mientras de pronto el libro frente a ellos comenzaba a volverse una extraña clase de proyección- hace 100 años, cuando mi maestro me eligió como sucesor, entre todos los aprendices del templo, además de enseñarme a trabajar en conjunto con Wayz, mi kwami, me mostró muchos tipos de magia, que podían conseguirse sin usar El miraculous, había un chico, aprendiz al igual que nosostros, el provenía de Nantes, sus padres murieron cuando el era aún un bebé, y nuestro maestro lo crío como a nosotros, pero con el tiempo, su corazón se fue oscureciendo, el maestro Jin, que le quería como un hijo, no se dió cuenta de esté hecho, el salia en muchas ocasiones del santuario secreto donde nos ocultabamos, y el mundo fuera de él término por corromperlo, se volvió un hombre que anciaba el poder más que otra cosa en el mundo. - frente a Gabriel, todos esos recuerdos aparecían como si de una película se tratase, frente a él veía una escuela en lo que podría ser la china de principios del siglo pasado, a un joven Fu Al rededor de quince años, después devastación- cuando fui anunciado como sucesor de mi maestro, el enfureció, pues esperaba que el cariño de mi maestro, le sirviera como ayuda para quedar en su lugar y poder conseguir acceso a un antiguo libro, que contenía el secreto para unir los distintos planos dimensionales, bajo la idea de que al ser él quien los uniese, sería el líder absoluto de todo lo existente, pero, la verdad es que hay realidades que no pueden convivir con otras, y en ellas existen demonios muy peligrosos, que poseen poderes difíciles de imaginar. Cuando mi maestro decidió enfrentarlo no sabía que un _**Djinni**_ , una de estas criaturas, era quien había puesto todas quellas maldades frente a él, ofreciéndole sus poderes para lograr su cometido. Este demonio, cree que los otros planos no merecen existir, que son cuando mucho esclavos que pueden servirle, y en aquella batalla estuvo a punto de poseer aquel libro, que todos los otros guardianes se sacrificaron por proteger, las guardianas de este templo por su parte, lo ocultaron, pero accedieron a no aprender ninguna clase de arte que les permitiese conocer esta información, algunos de estos poderes, unicamente de protección se le enseñan a las jóvenes mujeres que aquí has visto, llevan una vida de castidad, y su deber más importante es el proteger esto.- dijo el anciano, mostrando en una seña el libro que tenían frente a ellos, era similar al libro que Gabriel había poseído todos estos años pero había una clase de sello roto en la portada- este libro nos permite, usándolo de la forma adecuada encontrar a Emilie y Dussu que estoy seguro, se encuentran en un plano distinto, pero en las manos equivocadas, podría significar la muerte de inocentes, por un cometido atroz.

Gabriel, que hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquilo escuchando toda esa información, con las últimas palabras de Fu había sentido un vuelco en el estómago, Emilie estaba en no sé dónde a merced de algún monstruo que podía hacele daño, y toda esa esperanza que había sentido desde que llegaron a aquel lugar comenzaba a ser sustituida por temor a perderla para siempre.-Emilie, ¿sabe en donde está ella?, ¿está en aquel sitio demoníaco?... ¿Esta bien?... -no pudo evitar que su voz sequebrara en esa última frase.

-ella se encuentra muy cerca, y gracias a Mayura, ahora se exactamente en donde, tal vez pueda volver contigo antes de terminar el verano, pero nos espera la batalla de la vida.

Había vuelto hace poco al Liberty, Marinette era el único nombre que rondaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo, y no podía estar más feliz, pues Alya había ayudado a acercarlo mucho con su Kryptonite, la había visto casi todas las vacaciones, y habían compartido momentos muy lindos juntos... Hacía un par de semanas desde que, había hablado con Adrien Agreste, enfundado en el traje de Chat Noir, que había descubierto su identidad.

\- En un par de semanas Marinette, te pediré salir conmigo, ser mi novia- soltaba el chico mientras sonreía al techo, recostado en su cama.

No se había percatado de cierto gato negro situado cerca de la escotilla de su camarote- Ya veremos Couffaine

 _ **Gracias por leer bomboncitos, estoy escribiendo también un fic, bastante complejo sobre los hijos de los protas... los mantendre informados.**_


End file.
